


Глупый мальчишка

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Young Lucius Malfoy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Люциус хочет стать для Волдеморта по-настоящему близким
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Voldemort
Kudos: 11





	Глупый мальчишка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013, на дайри

Волдеморт ведет ладонью по бедру мальчишки. На фоне чистой бледно-розовой кожи желтоватая рука с неровно обрезанными ногтями выглядит странно, даже уродливо. Мальчишка едва не трясется от страха, но упрямо подставляет шею губам, изображая страсть. 

Глупый, строптивый… и красивый. Последнее Волдеморт отметил сразу, как только юный Малфой переступил порог кабинета. Он всмотрелся в прозрачные, холодные глаза и поверхностно коснулся его разума — маленькие, глупенькие мыслишки шевелились в белобрысой голове, словно личинки в подгнившем хлебе. От ассоциации затошнило.

Должно быть, заметив его гримасу, Малфой удивленно приподнял бровь и улыбнулся. Фальшиво. Но бледное, словно заледеневшее лицо ожило, во рту блеснули жемчужины зубов, острых, хищных. Разумеется, мальчишка считал себя хищником, игроком, а по сути — такая же пешка, как и все.

И сейчас эта пешка стонет и едва не рыдает, пока Волдеморт ощупывает напряженное тело, рывком разводит бедра и задирает вверх. Мальчишка закрывает глаза, губы дрожат, выдавая ужас, и почему-то именно сейчас он кажется особенно привлекательным. Волдеморт улыбается, точно так же, как улыбался Малфою сегодня утром. Тогда тот всего лишь на мгновение опустил взгляд, но сразу стало понятно: боится, а значит, находится в полной его власти. Это правильно.

Они проговорили несколько часов: о засилье грязнокровок и магглолюбов в Министерстве и Визенгамоте; о славе предков и нынешних трусливых политиках; о Темной магии и потерянных традициях — в общем, обо всей той ерунде, что так привлекает юных чистокровных остолопов, и те слетаются на нее, словно мухи на мед. Только за словами стоял совсем иной смысл.

Мальчишка вздрагивает, когда Волдеморт обхватывает рукой его мягкий член, но тут же расслабляется, позволяя делать с собой буквально все. Странно, что он до сих пор не возбужден — у такого юнца должно вставать при одной только мысли о сексе. Что же он — струсил? Передумал?

— Открой глаза! — требует Волдеморт.

Тот с испугом смотрит на него — мысли в голове обрывочные, поверхностные, такие открытые, что становится даже смешно. Мальчишка и хочет, и боится, и что сильнее — сам понять не может. А ведь поначалу казался таким самоуверенным, при утреннем разговоре отлично владел собой, присматривался, оценивал, даже пытался прощупать магическую силу и мысли. Волдеморт не стал его тогда разочаровывать, в то же время легко читая его самого. 

Все в нем было как на ладони: амбиции, жажда обыграть отца и желание обзавестись своей "темной лошадкой". Малфой действительно видел в нем могущественного мага, будущего Министра Магии и даже больше. Так сладко было читать в этих глупых, красивых глазах отражение того величия, к которому Волдеморт сам же стремился. И Малфой был готов на все, чтобы стать необходимым, самым нужным, близким, самым… любимым. Он даже флиртовал! Бросал из-под прикрытых век недвусмысленные взгляды, совершенно неприлично водил по губам пальцем, изображая задумчивость, расстегнул пуговицу на мантии якобы из-за духоты. Это бы никогда не возымело действия, но мальчишка был так чертовски хорош, что Волдеморт решил не отказывать себе в удовольствии поиграть с ним. Он поддался, положил руку тому на плечо, привлек к себе и предложил направиться в спальню. Малфой все понял без лишних слов. Только улыбка у него стала немного натянутой.

Молодость берет свое — член в руке с каждым движением все сильнее наливается кровью. Мальчишка беззвучно открывает рот, выгибается, требует еще и еще, будто ему действительно нравится, но это больше похоже на плохо поставленный спектакль. Волдеморт делает вид, что верит. Хотя единственное, что выглядит правдой — это твердый член в его руке и покрасневшие щеки и шея юнца. Смесь стыдливости и развязности, упрямства и самоуверенности возбуждает. И смешит.

Хватит прелюдий! Он поднимает бедра мальчишки повыше, касается его ануса и призывает обезболивающую мазь. У нее как раз подходящая консистенция.

— Я никогда… — шепчет Малфой срывающимся голосом и зажмуривается.

— Тем лучше.

Волдеморт не хочет сдерживаться, он проталкивает сначала один, потом два пальца, нанося мазь, — мальчишка только слабо вскрикивает, но при этом пытается максимально расслабиться. Умница… Даже сложно поверить, что на самом деле девственник — уж больно горяч, отзывчив и слишком хорошо знает, что делать. Но сейчас не время для размышлений.

Когда Волдеморт входит в едва растянутый, скользкий от мази вход, кажется, что лучше любовника у него не было. Горячая плоть нехотя поддается, мягко принимая член, а мальчишку всего трясет, его голова мечется из стороны в сторону, словно он хочет сбежать, но сам двигает бедрами навстречу. И с трудом выдыхает, когда Волдеморт входит до конца. Малфой все еще дрожит, эрекция у него пропала, он весь зажат, а сердце бьется так, что Волдеморта слегка потряхивает. Совершенно упоительное ощущение, словно биение самой жизни — он будто потерял пару десятков лет. Бесценный дар молодости — из-за него Волдеморт так любил развлекаться с юными своими рабами. Он начинает двигаться. Всхлипывая, мальчишка стонет под ним, рвет ногтями простынь, размазывает по щекам глупые слезы и отдается, отдается, отдается; движется навстречу, сжимается и мгновенно расслабляется. Безумец — дает собой пользоваться здесь и сейчас, чтобы потом использовать самому. Но не выйдет. Нет, не выйдет.

Волдеморт закрывает глаза, выпуская свою магию, чтобы клеймить Малфоя. Не снаружи — для этого еще будет время — внутри. Сделать его своим, верным, близким, как, собственно, тот и хотел. Глупый мальчишка.

— Мой лорд… — выдыхает тот так, что кажется, будто в воздухе повисает облачко пара, и в этот момент Волдеморта накрывает оргазм.

* * *

Это было… отвратительно. Да, это самое правильное слово — отвратительно. Необходимо, но отвратительно. Если бы не зелье, затуманившее разум, он бы не выдержал близости с Лордом — просто стошнило бы. Но все получилось — даже самому великому магу не обойти древнее заклятье: "Тот, кто лишит Малфоя девственности, никогда не сможет его убить". Просто не захочет. Никогда.


End file.
